The Family Secret of Her Mystery
by Selene24601
Summary: "It was often said (in other families) that long ago one of the Took ancestors must have taken a fairy wife. That was, of course, absurd, but certainly there was still something not entirely hobbitlike about them…" What if the story was true? DISCLAIMER: Title credit goes to Alannah Myles. I don't own any of the characters in the book or the movie.
1. An Unusual Tale

'I could quite happily spend the rest of my days here,' sighed Bilbo as he stretched his short legs out before him.

Gandalf smiled and puffed another smoke ring as the sun dipped below the edges of the valley. Below them Rivendell gleamed softly in the dusk as the elves hung glowing lanterns in every building, preparing to ward off the shadows.

'It's no surprise to me, Bilbo, that you feel so comfortable in the House of Elrond,' Gandalf said. Bilbo looked up at him.

'I can't imagine anyone feeling any other way, Gandalf. Soft beds, good dinners – '

'That is not what I am referring to, Mr Baggins.'

'Well, I can't imagine- '

'You do not mean to tell me that you never paid heed to the tales your mother told you of your family?'

'Which ones? If this is about that ridiculous tale of Bandobras Took and the goblin's head –'

'Save me!' Gandalf muttered. He rose from his seat to stand under the archway that lead to Elrond's private gardens and turned to face Bilbo, frowning.

'I am referring, Bilbo, to the story whispered among your relatives about a certain marriage one of your Took ancestors made a very long time ago.'

Bilbo's eyes widened.

'The one who took a fairy wife? I always thought that was a romantic embellishment.'

'Hobbits!' growled Gandalf. 'Some never give things their proper names!'

Bilbo rose and stepped over to the wizard's side.

'But, Gandalf, how could it be true? I mean, look at me! There's nothing of the elves in my appearance and there was – well, is – none in any of the Tooks! Surely if it were true, at least one of us would resemble, well...'

Bilbo gestured across the gap in the walkways to where Elrond stood talking in low tones with two other elves, both as dark as him.

'You do not need to look like something to be it, Bilbo,' Gandalf murmured, seeing the brief flash of something ( _disappointment?_ ) in Bilbo's eyes. 'Besides, there _is_ something different about you. I saw it in your mother too.'

'What's so different about me?' Bilbo said in a small voice.

Gandalf smiled.

'Your eyes are not the eyes of a Baggins, Bilbo,' he said. 'They are your mother's. Belladonna Took did not have the eyes of your usual hobbit-maid. There was something else about her.'

Gandalf brought the pipe back to his lips, inhaling the beloved tobacco thoughtfully.

'Yes,' he murmured, half to himself. 'Something else indeed.'

Bilbo smiled.

'My father always said my mother had an 'otherness' to her,' he said. 'When they told me stories of their courting days he always said that he knew she was the one for him when they danced in the Midsummer celebrations.'

What he didn't tell Gandalf was that his mother had captivated his father – and scandalized the Baggins relations – by refusing to wait amongst the other hobbit-maids while the menfolk chose their partners for the dance. Instead, as his father loved to recall, while the hobbit-lads dithered and shifted their feet and blushed, being watched by the giggling yet impatient girls, Belladonna rose from her seat, uttered a word unbecoming to a hobbit-maid and leapt over the bench to land right in front of Bungo, who was closest to the group.

Bungo blushed right up to his sandy hair (according to Belladonna, who always interjected at this point) and mumbled something about propriety but she reached out a pale hand and laid a finger on his lips. Her dark hair, wreathed with roses, curled about her face as she smiled at him.

'It was then, my boy,' Bungo would say, his hand resting on his wife's, 'that I knew I would marry her.'

They had remained partners for the whole night, dancing beneath Gandalf's fireworks as the Baggins relatives watched, faces slowly turning puce.

'If your mother hadn't married your father, I sincerely believe she may have decided to do what you have done,' Gandalf said, watching Bilbo out of the corner of his eye.

'I do remember her mentioning that story, about the fairy – elvish wife,' Bilbo corrected, seeing Gandalf's look, 'but she never gave details. I doubt anyone knew anything more than what she told me. There may have been something in the Great Smials' library, but I was never interested in going in there as a lad.'

'You were more interested in disappearing into the woods to search of them yourself, and now you have found them,' Gandalf chuckled. Bilbo turned away from Gandalf to look back at Elrond, now accompanied by a lovely elf-maiden clad in blue.

'Yet no closer to knowing the truth,' he whispered. Gandalf looked at him.

'You are in the House of Elrond, Bilbo. He may be able to shed some light on this matter, if you are so keen to know the truth about your kin.'

'Do you think so, Gandalf?' Bilbo looked up hopefully.

'In matters relating to Elvish bloodlines, Elrond has no equal on this side of the Misty Mountains. We will ask him tomorrow for his assistance.'

'Really? Oh, thank you Gandalf!' Bilbo grinned, and in that moment, Gandalf saw Belladonna looking at him once again.

'It is late, Bilbo. I suggest you get some rest.'

Bilbo nodded and turned back into the recesses of the hall. Gandalf watched him make his way towards his bedroom before turning back towards the moon, a thoughtful expression in his eyes.


	2. An Unforeseen Meeting

' _She was young, and he was a child' - Alannah Myles, 'Family Secret'_

 **Many years ago**

'Everfast! Where is that boy? EVERFAST!'

The young hobbit ducked round the side of the tree and pressed his brown hand against his mouth, giggling.

'I swear, Everfast, if you don't come out right this minute, there'll be no cakes for you for a week!'

Everfast silently moved away from the tree and sprinted deeper into the wood, sure-footed amongst the ferns and rocks. An afternoon in the woods, free from lessons, was worth no cakes!

He dug around in his pockets and pulled out an apple he'd slipped from the pantry that morning. As he made his way deeper into the undergrowth, he began to whistle softly.

Soon he found the clearing, with the giant tree stump right in the middle like an altar. He placed the apple on it and continued whistling, sitting on the grass near the stump.

He didn't have to wait long. A flutter of little wings rushed past his ear and the robin landed next to the apple, which was shining invitingly in the thin stream of light breaking through the tree tops.

'Hello,' said the hobbit-lad, his brown eyes smiling. 'I hadn't forgotten.'

The robin cocked his head at the lad before pecking into the apple.

'Winter's coming, Robin,' Everfast remarked. 'I'll have to bring more apples for you.'

The robin chirruped and pecked a bit more.

A twig cracked in the undergrowth, and the bird cocked his head to one side.

'What is it?'

The robin flapped his wings rapidly.

'No foxes come here, Robin. You're safe.'

The robin peeped and swooped off the stump, aiming straight for the branches above them.

'Robin?'

Everfast got to his feet.

'Who's there?'

 _Snap._

'Mother? Father? I'm sorry, I was just coming-'

The bushes parted as something long and dark slipped through them.

Everfast's heart stopped. He'd only heard of these things in the stories his kin told.

A pair of yellow eyes fixed him to the spot.

' _Gggrrrrrrr…._ '

Even if he could turn, he could never outrun it. The wolf had him cornered.

The creature put out one paw, then another, never taking its eyes off him. Everfast's tears fell freely down his face as he closed his eyes and raised his arms, trying to ward off what he knew was going to happen.

' _Ceri- ú- negr- i perian, ún -o fuin!_ *

The voice rang out across the clearing and Everfast, shocked, found the courage to open his eyes.

The wolf was cowering back against the shadows, its teeth bared in a snarl at a figure dressed in white. Everfast squinted against the glow that seemed to come from within his rescuer as the figure stepped forward, a hand outstretched.

A sharp whistle flew overhead and an arrow thudded straight into the wolf's heart. It slumped down without a sound.

Everfast blinked as the glow receded. His eyes widened as he saw what had been hidden by the light.

The figure in white was a woman. She was tall, taller than anyone Everfast had ever seen, and her long hair was black as a raven's wing.

Her eyes were as grey and deep as the early morning light before the sunrise as she fixed her gaze on Everfast.

'Are you hurt?' she asked in the common tongue. Everfast shook his head, still too stunned to speak.

A man appeared from the trees behind them. He wore a tunic of dark green and a bow was clenched in his right hand. His hair was dark, like the woman's.

'Is the Perian injured?' he asked, going over to the wolf's body.

'He is unharmed. We arrived in time.'

'These creatures never normally stray so far near these lands,' growled the man as he pulled his arrow from the wolf's chest. 'We can't stay here.'

'We can't leave the Perian-'

'Everfast.'

The woman looked at him.

'Sorry,' stuttered the lad, 'but my name is Everfast. And – thank you,' he muttered, blushing at his manners.

The woman smiled.

'Is your home near here?' she asked.

'Yes, just outside these trees.'

'I will walk with him back to his home, Calamaethor,' said the woman. 'Go on. I shall meet you on the other side of these woods.'

'Be watchful.'

The man vanished into the trees. The woman turned to Everfast, took his hand in her pale fingers and led him out of the clearing, her white gown shimmering in the fading light.

Soon they were outside the woods. Everfast could see the candles of his family's hobbit-hole not far away and he turned to the lady.

'You saved my life,' he said quietly.

She gave him another enigmatic smile.

'Be vigilant, little one,' she said. 'The world is full of dark things.'

She turned away from him.

'Who are you?' Everfast blurted before he could stop himself.

She looked back at him, half hidden in shadow.

'My name is Vanmoriel,' she said, smiling. ' _Alámenë,_ * Everfast.'

Her voice rang in Everfast's ears as she slipped back into the trees, and as he remembered how her grey eyes held him in her gaze, he felt something open in his heart.

*Do not hurt the halfling, creature of darkness!

*Go with our blessings


	3. Leaving

**A shorter chapter this time, there's been a lot going on so I haven't had as much time to devote to this as I would have liked. I'll try to make the next chapter more substantial!**

 **Chapter 3 - Leaving**

' _Through hollow lands and hilly lands, / I will find out where she has gone' – W.B. Yeats, from 'Song of Wandering Aengus'_

Everfast turned to look at his home one last time, pulling his green cloak tight around his shoulders as a light rain began to fall.

This was it. He was finally going.

Twenty summers had come and gone since the 'incident,' as his mother referred to it (in hushed tones, to his father, long after she thought Everfast was asleep), and he could still remember their shocked faces and scared voices as he'd stumbled, dazed, into their hobbit hole.

' _Everfast Took, I swear this is-'_

' _-Could have been killed-'_

' _-A wolf! In these lands! They'll be scratching at the door before we know-'_

' _-What happened, son?'_

 _Vanmoriel's eyes on his._

' _A fairy. A fairy saved me, Father.'_

' _Fairies! Fairies don't exist, Everfast!'_

 _But they do, Father. Otherwise, what was she?_ _ **Who**_ _was she?_

Everfast tore his eyes away from his home and made himself look out towards a world he didn't know. The trees stood black against the dim sky.

 _What are you doing, Everfast Took?_ said the little voice inside him that he'd been trying to ignore for the last few years. _How do you even know where to look? Do you think she'll remember you?_ _What if she's not even here anymore?_

Everfast pressed his lips together, blinking back the unbidden tears as he felt the _something_ in his heart ache. He looked out towards the trees again, thinking of all the tales his kin had told him, of mysterious folk who lived beyond their borders.

'Someone out there knows where she is,' he murmured as he hoisted up his backpack.

 _They must know._


	4. Hope is Kindled

It was nightfall by the time he got to Bree. The little settlement's candles shone dimly as Everfast quickened his pace through the heavy rain, wincing in distaste as his feet sank into the rapidly liquefying ground.

The inn was quiet. He could see a few hobbits standing talking to each other and the Big Folk – _men_ , his kindred called them – were scattered around the tables.

'Be you after a room, little master?'

Everfast looked up at the man who was facing him across the bar, short brown hair pushed back from a reddened face.

'Please,' said Everfast, trying to look more confident than he felt. 'One night, please.'

'I'll get that ready for you, little master,' said the innkeeper, a slight smile curling his mouth as he turned to summon someone from a back room.

Everfast pushed his shoulders back and reached up to untie his sodden cloak.

'Everfast Took? Well, I'd never have thought!'

Everfast jumped and turned to see a round brown face smiling at him.

'Adalgrim? What are you doing here?'

'Business,' the dark-haired hobbit said, gesturing for Everfast to sit beside him at the table. 'But what brings you so far from home, Everfast?'

Everfast glanced at his kinsman.

'I am – well, trying to – find someone,' he murmured. Adalgrim raised an eyebrow.

''Someone'? Do you mean, the fairy?'

Everfast blushed.

'Everyone thinks I dreamed her, Adalgrim. But she's real. I _know_ she's real, and I need to see her again. I _have_ to.'

Adalgrim stared at his kinsman's dimmed brown eyes and curly sandy hair. He sighed quietly.

'Well, Bree's a good place to start. Most of the Big Folk tell a good yarn or two, and I've heard word that more folk like your fairy have been seen wandering in the wilds.'

Everfast's head snapped up.

'Did any speak of a woman? Tall, with long dark hair?'

'None to mention, Everfast.'

Everfast's face fell.

'What about a name? Did the name 'Vanmoriel' come up?'

'Vanmoriel? Vanmoriel…Can't say I remember it-'

'Hey! Watch what you're doing!'

The two hobbits jumped at the sudden commotion taking place in a corner of the inn, not far from where they sat. A man was on his feet, making wild gestures in the air, while two others shook spilled ale from their sleeves and smocks.

Everfast could see that the man was relatively young, with fair hair reaching to his shoulders and a slight beard on his face. His eyes, wide and blue, were staring at them, and his hands traced shapes in the air.

'Sit down, Garett, and don't bother the little masters!'

The innkeeper made his way through the murmuring customers and tried to put a gentle hand on the young man's shoulders, but the youngster kept gesturing towards Everfast and Adalgrim.

'Who is that?' Everfast asked Adalgrim.

'Garett? He's the innkeeper's nephew. Poor soul's mother died last spring, so the fellow took the lad on as extra help. Don't think he could have gone anywhere else. The lad can't talk, Everfast.'

Everfast looked back at the young man, who was growing more impatient under his uncle's grip.

'Garett!' snapped the innkeeper. 'What's got into you?'

Garett pointed at Everfast, then at Adalgrim, then at his right ear.

Something moved in Everfast's mind, and he rose from the table.

'Everfast? What-?'

'I think he knows something, Adalgrim.'

Everfast moved over to where Garett stood and the lad quietened, smiling hopefully.

'You heard something about fairy-folk,' Everfast said quietly. Garett nodded.

'Was it the name 'Vanmoriel'? Did you hear that name?'

Garett nodded eagerly.

'How did you hear her name?'

Garett pulled himself from his uncle's grip and ran to the front door, Everfast hurrying behind him. The lad pointed over to the green hills rising past the settlement.

'He means he was roaming on them hills, little master,' said the innkeeper, catching them up. 'He often wanders there.'

'Do you mean you saw her?'

Garett shook his head and touched his ear again.

'You just heard her name?'

Garett nodded.

'Who spoke of her? Who were they?'

Garett bit his lower lip and rubbed the back of one hand as he thought. After a moment, he lifted his chin and raised three fingers.

'Three? You saw three of the fairy-folk?'

Garett smiled. A name sprung from Everfast's memory.

'Was one of them referred to as Calamaethor?'

Garett nodded vigorously and pointed once more out across the grass.

'That way lies the Great East Road,' said the innkeeper. Everfast glanced at Garett.

'Was that the way they were going?'

Garett smiled again. Everfast turned away to hide his unbidden tears of joy.


	5. A Night of Horrors

The rain beat down relentlessly as Everfast trod along the Great East Road but he barely noticed it, due to the warmth filling his limbs and heart.

The sky darkened above him and streaks of lightning tore through the clouds. Water blew into Everfast's face, blinding him.

 _I need shelter_ , he thought, and he squinted through the dim light, hoping for somewhere he could wait out the storm.

A large hill loomed up out of the gloom and Everfast thought he could see ruins of some kind adorning the crest. Cut deep into the sides were small rocky overhangs.

 _Perfect_.

It took all Everfast's strength to haul himself up, but eventually he crawled under one of the overhangs and fell flat on the chilly earth, too exhausted to remove his pack. He lay insensible to his surroundings, hearing only his heartbeat and seeing only Vanmoriel's dark hair and deep grey eyes.

When Everfast came to his senses, the sky was bright beneath a full moon, though a light rain still pattered down onto the grass and dripped from the overhang's entrance. He sat up, shaking the water from his curls, and shrugged off his pack to take out some food.

 _I should get to the top_ , he thought as he ate. _The moon is smiling tonight, and I need to see what lies ahead_.

Finishing his meal, Everfast gathered his things and edged out from the overhang. His eyes widened when he saw large stones sticking out from the side, spaced to create a rough path leading to the summit.

 _What was this place?_

He made his way up the steps to the summit. The ruins gleamed beneath their coat of water as he picked his way through rocks to the edge, peering out into the night.

He could see the slim brown line of the Great East Road tapering off into the horizon, and beyond that, a shimmering river. If he looked hard enough, he thought he could see a thick black line ahead, and remembered that his kin had talked about mountains in their travels.

He turned to make his way back to the overhang when he heard a sound that froze his core.

 _Clink. Clink. Clink._

'Who's there?'

He swung round wildly but the moonlight revealed nothing.

 _Clink. Clink. Clink._

Everfast felt his hair shrink back from his scalp as fingers – long, grey, bony fingers – wrapped around the side of a broken wall, the sharp fingernails scraping into the stone.

He tried to back away but heard dragging footsteps behind him and bolted to the side, choking on fear.

Three pairs of pale, icy eyes bore into him as the things slithered into the light, which bounced off the clinking gold rings on their bony fingers. All three were clad in rotting tunics, which may have been fine once but had spent too long underground. What were once faces grinned nightmarishly as Everfast whimpered in terror.

Even his encounter with the wolf hadn't filled him with so much horror.

One of the creatures grimaced and drew its cloak up against the moon, as though the light burned it. The other two fixed Everfast with their stare.

'What do you want with me?' Everfast whispered, unable to look away.

' _We want your warmth_ ,' the things hissed. Everfast pressed his hands over his ears. Their voices burnt like poison.

' _We want your breath_.' The creatures moved as one towards the hobbit and before he could react, one sank its fingers into his hair and pulled his head back, forcing him to look at them. He felt himself go limp under their gaze.

' _We want your life_.'

Something red flashed at the corner of Everfast's vision and the creature holding him shrieked, releasing its grip on his hair. He tumbled to the ground.

Another red flash slashed through the air and the creatures hissed in pain.

Through dim eyes, Everfast saw a dark shape approaching the things, a flaming torch thrust out and smoking a little in the drizzle.

'Go back to whatever foul mound you crawled out of,' growled a deep voice. 'Go back NOW!'

Everfast tried to rise but his body wouldn't let him, and he felt his mind dissolve into mist as he slipped into a faint.


	6. Fire-Forged Friends

**Finished chapter up! Hopefully I'll be able to post more soon. Enjoy!**

Warmth licked across Everfast's face as he opened his eyes. Still groggy from unconsciousness he blinked and sat up, dislodging a thick woollen cloak which had been draped over him.

The fire danced in the darkness, casting a soft glow around him and the tall figure with their back to him as they unwrapped a small parcel of what looked like bread.

Everfast shrank away from the figure as the vision of pale, venomous eyes flooded his memory.

'I'm not one of them,' growled the figure without turning. Everfast jumped.

'Who are you, then?' he managed to sputter out, though the ice around his heart had started to thaw at the rough, yet earthly, voice.

The figure turned to face him. Brown eyes gleamed in the firelight and thick brown hair hung loose over the woven tunic.

'You are too curious, small one,' said the rough voice gently. The figure rose and moved into the circle of light.

Everfast let out a small gasp of surprise.

The figure smiled and sat down on the ground before him, her dark eyes warmer than he expected.

'I am Yrsa,' she said.

Everfast tucked into the bread as Yrsa watched the treeline through the fire's sparks.

'You were lucky I was passing that way, small one,' she said, glancing at her companion. 'I have never known Barrow-wights to stray so far from their cursed chambers.'

'Wights! They're a story to frighten children where I come from.'

'They're no story,' Yrsa growled. She rose from the ground and strode around the fire, keeping her eyes on the shadows before them. 'Something drove them out, either their foul hunger – or –'

'Or what?'

'Or something summoned them.'

Everfast stared up at Yrsa. She watched the fire as something dark passed behind her eyes.

'What I don't understand is why such a small one is wandering in these parts,' she said roughly as she turned back to face Everfast. Everfast looked away.

'I'm looking for someone,' he said. 'Someone who, like you, saved my life a very long time ago.'

Yrsa looked at him.

'This person means a lot to you.'

Everfast nodded.

'I was told someone she knows was heading this way,' he said. 'Where they were going, I don't know, but it's the best hope I have of finding her.'

'You won't get very far with those things out there,' Yrsa said, pushing her long hair back. 'I am not going to try to turn you from your path, small one-'

'It's Everfast. My name is Everfast.'

'Small one,' repeated Yrsa with an amused frown creasing her eyes, 'but if you insist on following this choice, then allow me to assist you, if only for a short time. My house is a little way from here. You will be safe there.'

She grasped the thick woollen cloak and tossed it to Everfast.

'We leave at sunrise; these woods are not friendly to go through at night.'

Everfast pulled the cloak over him once more as Yrsa threw extra wood on the fire, stoking it until the flames leapt high. She turned and started to walk towards the trees.

'Wait! What-? Where are you going?' Everfast shouted, rising from his bed.

Yrsa turned to him. She was at the treeline, half-hidden in the shadows. Her eyes gleamed in the fire, and her hair appeared thicker and coarser.

'I need to remind these woods who I am, and that you are under my protection,' she murmured, and her voice sounded huskier to Everfast. 'Stay by the fire. Nothing will harm you tonight.'

Everfast lay back down, feeling drowsy and puzzled. As sleep crept up on him, he thought he saw a large black shape moving from the spot where Yrsa had stood, disappearing into the darkness.


	7. Assistance

The sun was just beginning to stain the cool morning air when Yrsa returned, waking Everfast with a firm shake and handing him an apple as he sleepily got to his feet. Without a word she turned and strode into the trees, and Everfast stumbled after her.

Yrsa was silent as her long strides carried her over the plains, and Everfast glanced at her uncovered right arm. Deep red scratches ran down her skin and she held her right hand in a half-closed fist. A bruise coloured her right cheekbone. He let out a small gasp and she shot him a warning glare.

The sun was not yet high when Everfast caught sight of a wooden building resting against the foot of a hill.

'Come,' Yrsa said, and quickened her pace. Everfast trotted after her.

Once they were inside, Yrsa secured the door with a wooden beam and started to work on the fire as Everfast gazed around him. Bunches of dried herbs hung from the arched ceiling and intricate carvings covered the beams.

'There is some water in that bowl,' said Yrsa, startling him. 'Bring it to me.'

He brought over the smooth wooden bowl she was gesturing to and she crushed a handful of herbs into the water, dipping a cloth in as she stirred the mixture.

'The woods are growing more dangerous,' she murmured, glancing at Everfast's worried face. She started to dab the cloth on her cheek, wincing slightly.

Everfast silently took the cloth from her hand and laid it over the scratches, gently patting it over them. Yrsa stared.

'These are more likely to get infected,' Everfast said as he tended to her arm, 'and your hand needs attention.'

'I did not think you to be a healer, small one,' Yrsa said as he took her rough right hand into his small brown fingers.

'I learnt the lore as a child. I wanted to do this as a way of repaying her – helping others as she helped me, though her power was something I'd never seen before.'

Everfast removed the cloth from Yrsa's arm and wrapped it around her fingers.

'Hold this there. I'll refresh the infusion.'

Everfast turned to the pile of herbs lying on an enormous stool near the fire.

'What is her name, small one?' Yrsa asked.

Everfast's hands stilled.

'Vanmoriel,' he said quietly. 'Her name is Vanmoriel.'

'What manner of creature is she?'

'A fairy.'

Yrsa repressed a snort. Everfast glared.

'I have never seen a Big Person – begging your pardon,' he added, seeing Yrsa's lifted eyebrow, 'who resembles her in any way. In the tales my people tell, a person of her power can only be from the fairy-folk.'

'I have heard of folk dwelling near the Misty Mountains who resemble your description of her,' said Yrsa, smiling slightly. 'I can take you to them, if you so desire.'

'You would do that?' gasped Everfast, turning his shining eyes to her.

'I said I would assist you in your search, small one. I cannot let you continue alone, not after what I witnessed in the forest last night. Something has stirred foul creatures from their slumbers, and to walk these plains alone is to walk in peril.'

Yrsa winced as a throb ran down her arm and Everfast, remembering, brought the water to her.

'We aren't going anywhere until your wounds are healed, Yrsa.'

'Two days and I will be fit to travel. Nothing will come near these walls while I am here.'

Yrsa rose with the cloth wrapped around her palm and rested her good hand on Everfast's shoulder.

'Thank you, small one.'


	8. Haven Found

Everfast was surprised at the accuracy of Yrsa's prediction: by the time the sun rose on the morning of the second day, the wounds on her arm were fading and he saw her clench and unclench the fingers of her right hand with a cold smile. As they prepared to leave, she turned to Everfast with a serious expression.

'You have no weapon,' she said. Everfast looked away.

'You need one if you are to make it to the end of your quest in one piece,' she growled, and disappeared into a small room hidden behind a curtain of wool. She returned holding something and handed it to Everfast.

'This will be yours. It fits your stature, and you can wield it without undue difficulty.'

Everfast grasped the hilt and drew out the knife. It was sturdy yet light, and the handle was carved with the emblem of a creature's head. It looked like a bear.

'I have never used a blade in my life,' he admitted.

'I hope you will not need to,' she replied as she lifted her pack onto her shoulder.

The sun was starting to dip behind the mountain range ahead of them when Everfast heard the rumble of rushing water, and they stopped at the edge of a river. Yrsa passed some food to Everfast as she approached the bank cautiously, turning her head to check their surroundings.

'The place is near here,' she said, turning away from the water. 'We need to find a crossing point. The current is too strong here for me to carry you over.'

She turned to lead the way when she froze, turning her head to one side. Everfast felt the rumble of the river grow louder – and then saw what Yrsa had spotted.

The rumble wasn't the river, but hoofbeats. Four horses were galloping across the plain towards the river, towards them, and as they came closer, Everfast felt relief lighten his heart as their faces were akin to Vanmoriel's.

The horses stopped a few feet from them. All the riders had long, flowing dark hair and were clad in bright armour; two of them looked so alike, they could have been twins. The third one had a small diadem on his brow. Everfast turned his gaze to the fourth and let out a small gasp.

The fourth was Calamaethor.

The one with the diadem dismounted and walked towards Yrsa, who had been watching them impassively.

'Greetings,' he said in the common tongue, with a gesture Everfast took to be one of welcome. Yrsa nodded.

'What brings you so close to our borders?' demanded one of the dark-haired riders. The one with the diadem gave him a warning look.

'I am Yrsa,' Yrsa growled. 'I am the guardian of the small one, who I rescued when he was attacked by Barrow-wights in the downs.'

'This is worrying news,' said the crowned one. 'The Wights have not walked this earth for years.'

Everfast couldn't wait any more. He left Yrsa's side and moved towards Calamaethor, who turned to look at him with surprise.

'Do you recognise me?' Everfast asked, looking up at him. Calamaethor looked confused.

'A Perian? What is a Perian doing so far from home?'

'To find those who saved me, a very long time ago,' Everfast replied, a desperate look on his face. 'You shot the wolf that would have killed me.'

Calamaethor's eyes widened.

'The little Perian in the woods?'

'Everfast.'

Yrsa smiled.

'I am searching for the lady you were accompanying, the lady who stopped the wolf attacking me,' Everfast continued quickly. 'Vanmoriel. Have you seen her? Is she still here?'

'Vanmoriel is still in Middle-Earth,' Calamaethor responded. Everfast exhaled sharply.

'She resides in Ost-in-Edhil, the home of her clan, the Gwaith-i-Mírdain,' said the one with the diadem, turning to Everfast with a puzzled, yet kindly, look on his face. 'She is one of my kin. I am Elrond, lord of Rivendell, and these are my sons, Elladan and Elrohir.'

The pair inclined their heads towards Everfast.

'You have travelled far, Everfast,' said Elrond. 'You are welcome to shelter in Rivendell for a time, and you can tell us more about your quest. Yrsa, you are welcome to stay too.'

'Thank you, but I must return to the woods,' replied Yrsa abruptly. 'I promised I would keep the small one safe for as long as I could, and now that he is in the company of Elven-folk, the woods need protection against the foul beasts that stalk them.'

 _Elven-folk_ , thought Everfast. _Vanmoriel is one of them_.

Yrsa laid her hand on Everfast's shoulder.

'I wish you joy in your search, Everfast,' she said gruffly. 'If you walk through this part of Middle-Earth again, know I will not be far away.'

'Thank you for everything, Yrsa,' murmured Everfast, reaching up to touch her hand.

Yrsa inclined her head to the elves and strode out across the plains. Everfast turned to follow Elrond, looking back once more to see what he thought was a large brown animal running towards the horizon.


End file.
